Beautiful Creation
by Adrienne Dark
Summary: When Kid was first born God told Lord Death that his son's soul mate was created by someone other than him. Lord Death only knows one person crazy enough to create a human soul and succeed. So for fifteen years Lord Death keeps watch over her. And for fifteen years her soul is trying to connect to her body. What happens when she awakes?
1. Awaken

_Alright readers; this story is dedicated to my friend Yukirufan2012. I hope you enjoy. And I do not own Soul Eater._

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

Stein was in his classroom performing yet another dissection when his pager went off. He was shocked at what it said.

_Project Harmony: 88% Functional._

Stein barely withheld his excitement as he announced he had to have a word with Lord Death to his class. Sprinting down the hallways he reached the door to the Death Room. His pager beeped again:

_Project Harmony: 95% Functional_

He burst into the Death Room in his excitement. Spirit was standing there scared to death while Lord Death tilted his head in curiosity.

"What the matter Stein?" Lord Death asked.

"Harmony is at 95% functional." Stein said with barely contained excitement.

"Really?! Let's go!" Lord Death said excitedly as he led the way to a hidden room.

As they entered the room, a red light began pouring from an incubation chamber.

"Who is that?" Spirit asked as they saw a girl about the age of fifteen huddled on the floor.

Lord Death answered, "That is Harmony." Harmony had deathly pale skin, short, white hair, and as she looked up at Stein they saw she had enchanting red eyes.


	2. Meet Harmony

_Thank you to Lialane Graest for reviewing! Everyone knows I do not own Soul Eater so don't be stupid and sue me._

**Chapter Two: Meet Harmony**

Stein wrapped her in his coat to shield her from Spirit's wandering eyes. Due to the information he's been putting into her brain she seemed completely coherent.

"Harmony," Stein said, catching her attention, "Do you know who I am?"

Harmony nodded, "You're my father."

Spirit's jaw dropped at that comment. With the help of Stein she slowly stood up and made her way to the dresser by the door. Quickly picking up some clothes she asked, "Lord Death, is there somewhere I can change?"

"Yes, I had a changing room put over there." Lord Death answered pointing to the right of the dresser.

Pulling from Stein's support she walked gracefully to the door to the right of the dresser. It only took a few minutes for her to emerge in a pair of black shorts, white, thigh-high boots, a black dress shirt, and a white, high collared, dress coat with a black silk skirt tail.

Spirit's eyes bulged at the sight but restrained his perverted tendencies less he be dissected. "How do I look, Father?" Harmony asked.

"You look good Harmony. Here, I made these for you." Stein replied as he pulled out a pair of black fans that were a foot long and wider than her head.

"Thank you, Father." She said as she hid them inside her sleeves.

"Now Harmony, do you think you can handle going to school tomorrow?" Lord Death asked.

She flashed him a cocky grin, "Of course, Lord Death."


	3. Saving Tsubaki and Black Star

_Hello everyone! Thank you for reading Beautiful Creation! A special thank you to my reviewers!_

_Lialane Graest~ I guarantee her interests will be… interesting._

_Lolipopalien~ I had trouble with that at first. Then I thought that maybe I should be less specific so the reader can use their imagination._

_Yukirufan2012~ Thank you! It's harder than it looks._

_Eivexest~ Harmony is definitely an interesting person. I hope you'll think so too._

**Chapter Three: Saving Tsubaki and Black Star**

Harmony walked confidently up the steps of the DWMA. Something was bothering her. Yet she could not tell what. Pushing it to the back of her mind she continued up the last few steps.

Then she heard a loud voice yell, "YAHOO! I'm the Great Black Star!"

'_Hmm… It appears this person is unsure of his abilities and tries to disguise it through acting over confidant._' Harmony thought as she looked the speaker's direction without turning her head. His weapon partner was trying to calm him down. '_I think she had astounding confidence in her partner and believes that she can overcome impossible odds if by his side. Seemingly strange combination yet it seems they are exactly what the other needs. Could potentially be a romantic relationship. _'

As the piece of the building he was previously standing on fell he noticed at was heading for his weapon partner. She saw him shield her with his body, clearly caring more for his partner than himself.

Pulling out her fans she released an attack on the piece of building. He looked towards Harmony with gratitude clear in his eyes. '_I stand corrected. That was how he used to be. Now he only acts that way out of habit. Apparently would do anything for his friends._'

"Thank you." The blue haired boy said.

"No need to thank me." Harmony replied.


	4. Run in With Kid

_Me no own Soul Eater._

_To my reviewers:_

_Lialane Graest~ I figured she needed to be since Stein is her creator._

_Eivexst~ It's not creepy at all! I do the same thing._

_ShadowStarDeluxe~ Thanks for the support!_

_Yukirufan2012~ I just hope you're enjoying the story!_

**Chapter Four: Run in With Kid**

As Harmony tried to walk away Tsubaki said, "Wait! At least let us introduce you to our friends."

Harmony gave her a simple nod in agreement. She watched as Tsubaki returned with a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and a boy with snow white hair. With calculating eyes she studied them.

'_From the way she holds herself I'd say the blonde has a lot of pride and determination. Yet she may not always know when to quit. Her pride causes guilt when she is unable to protect her friends.'_ Harmony thought, _'He trusts her with every ounce of loyalty he has. I wouldn't be surprised if these two eventually went into a romantic relationship.'_

"Harmony, this is Maka and Soul." Tsubaki introduced.

Harmony tilted her head in confusion. These names sounded familiar…

"I remember hearing about you four before. Father speaks highly of all of you. I'm Harmony." She said before turning to leave, "Speaking of which, Father needs to see me. See you later."

As she began walking she walked straight into Death the Kid.


	5. Symmetrical Sleeves

_Eophi~ At first she is supposed to be robot-like. You'll see why._

_Rosalen-sama~ I will update as fast as possible._

_XxxYukiruFanForeverAndEverxx X~ I'm glad you're enjoying it._

_Lialane Graest~ Thank you, and sorry the chapters are so short._

_Eivexst~ You bet!_

_Just a Reader- Here you go!_

**Chapter Five: Symmetrical Sleeves**

Harmony's heart was beating fast. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she saw the one she ran into, Death the Kid. She saw pink dusting his cheeks.

'_He's so gorgeous! His stripes are a cute touch too. Wait… What am I thinking?!' _Harmony thought as she took a step back. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of a trance and notice something about his sleeve.

"Damn it's asymmetrical." He muttered as he began trying to fix his uneven sleeves.

"Let me." Harmony said as she quickly fixed his sleeve.

"How did you do that? It's perfectly symmetrical on your first try." Kid said in awe.

Harmony let out a small smile that made Kid's heart flutter, "It's my secret. See you later."

Kid and the others watched as the strange girl named Harmony walked into the school.


	6. Questions and Answers

_This is Adrienne Dark here! You my dear readers have made me a very happy writer! 21 reviews in only five chapters! Amazing! Yes I will try to write longer chapters from now on. Thank you, XXXYukiruFanForeverAndEverXX X for convincing me to write this. _

_Lialane Graest~ Thank you, and yes I will make it longer._

_thehogwartsgleechick~ I am honored that you chose to read Beautiful Creation as your first Soul Eater fanfiction._

_Death the kid lover 37~ Thank you for reading! I will definitely continue this story._

_XXXYukiruFanForeverAndEverXX X~ I'm glad you enjoy it so much! My updates will come as fast as I possibly can._

_Eophi~ Thank you! They will definitely keep coming!_

**Chapter Six:** **Questions and Answers**

'_I don't understand! Why was my heart beating so fast? I could see our souls trying to pull towards each other. What is going on?' _Harmony thought as she entered Class Crescent Moon. Her father sat at his desk preparing a lesson that, surprisingly, did not involve dissection.

"Hello, Harmony," Stein greeted almost cheerfully, "I have something to tell you."

_Death the Kid_

As Kid entered the Death Room with Liz and Patty, Lord Death greeted Kid, "What's up, Kiddo? Your stripes look so cute today!"

"Father, who is the new girl? My friends say her name is Harmony." Kid asked.

Lord Death bounced over and said, "Oh yes, Harmony has grown into such a beautiful young lady! Stein was so excited to meet his daughter for this first time!"

Liz, Patty, and Kid's eyes widened. "Hold up! Stein has a daughter?!" Liz asked.

Lord Death replied, "Technically; he created her soul."

Kid asked, "So she's artificial?"

"No, no, no! Stein created a real human soul about a week after you were born Kiddo. God did me a favor and gave her a real body to house her soul." Lord Death explained.

Patty tilted her head in confusion, "Then why haven't we met her until now."

Lord Death answered, "Well, her soul needed time to connect to her body. It finally did so yesterday."

_Harmony_

"Lord Death wants to put you in an arranged marriage with his son, Death the Kid." Stein said as he put a hand on his daughter's head affectionately.


	7. Discovery and Change

_Apparently I shocked everyone last chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter Seven: Discovery and Change**

Harmony stared wide-eyed at her father. _'This can't be happening! I haven't been in my own body for twelve hours yet and they want me to get married!?'_ She thought. Grabbing Stein's wrist and forced his hand off her head.

She looked up at him with fierce determination and said, "No. I don't even know myself yet, let alone what traits I want in a husband. When I marry it **will** be someone **I** choose. I will not be controlled like a puppet. I may be your creation, but I am a person and I will make my own decisions."

Stein gave her a proud, fatherly smile, "I never wanted you to be a puppet, Harmony. I'll tell Lord Death that you wish to discover yourself first and once you have, you will decide for yourself."

Harmony smiled gratefully and hugged her father. After recovering from shock Stein hugged back. She was slowly changing him and he knew it, yet he could not bring himself to care. He would do what was best for his daughter, no matter what.

As the class bell rang they separated and Harmony braced yourself for her first day of school at the DWMA.


	8. Let's Try This Again

_I'm so sorry everyone! I've been trying to finish the next chapter but I just couldn't figure anything out! It's like my head completely stopped making ideas for Soul Eater! But I have altered my writing style and it should have longer chapters now. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight: Let's Try This Again.**

Of all things to happen on her first day of school, the classroom had a giant hole blown into it, courtesy of Black Star. Needless to say class was canceled for the next few days. Harmony was excited to finally try again.

"Calm down, Harmony. There was a reason you weren't feeling emotion before. Your body is still adjusting to the effects of emotions. You have to stay calm or else your soul will tear your body apart." Stein said as he observed Harmony pacing across the room.

Harmony just smiled at him, "I know, Father. I'm just so nervous and excited."

"So you find experimenting with hazardous poisons, dangerous chemicals, and DNA samples fun, but school makes you nervous?" Stein teased lightly.

Harmony blushed with embarrassment. It was true. Stein had let her into his lab to pass time. They found that she enjoyed experimenting with DNA, poisons, and chemicals much more than dissection.

"From the data you gave me on social interactions… It seems rather difficult. The topics normal people my age would talk about, would be things I've never experienced." Harmony mumbled while fidgeting with her hands.

Stein patted her on the head comfortingly, "Don't stress over it too much. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Harmony took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she approached the steps once again.

"Okay… Let's try this again." Harmony whispered as she began to climb the large flight of stairs.

As she reached the top, she saw Ms. Marie who once again looked very lost.

'_So this is Marie. While Father gave me a very detailed description of her, he avoids any questions about her. I wonder why that is? Is she lost? Maybe I should help._' Harmony thought as she observed the blonde woman. No less than a moment later, she found herself walking over to her.


End file.
